


The Perfect Company of Each Other

by MarauderMcCorriston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, On a hike, Smol Louis, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, lanky harry, larry - Freeform, sweaty larry, they laugh a lot, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderMcCorriston/pseuds/MarauderMcCorriston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't do it” Harry said half laughing, half out of breath.<br/>“Do what?” Louis asked, curling his legs to him to make himself as small as possible<br/>“I'm... too...long” Harry laughed struggling to hide his long shape behind this bush which seemed big at the time but was now shrinking in size.<br/>Louis took one look at Harry trying to fold himself into a position where one of his long limbs wouldn't be seen and burst out laughing, covering his mouth.<br/>“It's not funny” Harry laughed “Shh”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Company of Each Other

“Come on Lou!” Harry shouted enthusiastically as he sprinted up the pathway on their hike.  
“Are you serious?” Louis said, Harry could only just hear him as Louis was quite a way behind him.  
“You're so slow!” Harry laughed, stopping, turning and waiting for Louis to catch him up. The top of Louis head appeared and slowly made his way closer and closer to Harry.  
Harry stood, his hair in a bun, loose strands falling on his face and his hands on his hips waiting. His loose vest top was hanging from his shoulders and he watched Louis move towards him through sunglasses.  
“There he is” Harry smiled as Louis came into touching distance.  
“Can't believe this is your idea of fun” Louis said out of breath, resting his hands on his knees.  
“It is fun, come on, we're nearly there” Harry said turning round, not allowing a break.  
“Just wait a sec” Louis said, swallowing hard and standing up. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He pushed it back and looked at Harry. He was so happy, he oozed happiness and that in turn made Louis happier than he ever thought he could be.  
“You didn't have to come”  
“I wanted too” Louis said, which caused Harry to raise his eyebrows, waiting for the truth. Louis sighed, rolled his eyes and admitted, “I wanted to spend the day with you”  
Harry's face broke into a shit-eating grin which Louis mirrored.  
“Come on, we are nearly there then we can lay there for as long as you like” Harry promised, holding his hand out for Louis.  
Louis took it, loving the feeling of Harry's hand around his as he pulled him the rest of the way which to be honest, wasn't that far at all. They had reached the top.  
They stood together, hands still clasped tight as they took in the view around them. It was breathtaking, to see the city so small and almost insignificant. Just as they are insignificant looking down on it. The high sun made the city shine so beautifully.  
Up here they were regular people, on a regular hike looking at a surreal view that on most days they were a part of.  
“It really is something” Louis murmured, breaking the silence. Harry didn't take his eyes away from the city below them but he nodded in agreement, squeezing Louis hand ever so slightly. “Thanks for dragging me out”  
“You're welcome, it's good to feel - ”  
“Normal” Louis finished for him, knowing they mirrored each others feelings exactly. They love what they do and they love that they bring so much joy to a lot of people but they also love the silence and the perfect company of just each other.  
Harry broke from Louis' hand and pulled his bag from his back, bringing out a checked blanket.. Louis seriously could not help but watch as Harry spread the blanket in the ground, he was so beautiful and so hot. His skin was glistening with sweat and his arms were tense as he tried to fix the blanket straight. Louis watched as a drop of sweat rolled down Harry's forehead, settling on his lip. Louis let out an involuntarily moan as Harry tongue wiped across his bottom lip.  
“You going to help or just stare at me all day?” Harry laughed “Come on, sit”  
Harry patted the space next to him and Louis didn't need to be asked twice.  
“You like what you see?” Harry teased.  
“Yes, it should be fucking illegal to look as good as you Haz” Louis breathed.  
Harry always felt self concious around Louis, because Louis always said how good looking he was and Harry never thought of himself that way. It was hard for him to believe, especially when he thought Louis was the sun.  
Harry laid back, pulling Louis with him so they were laid side by side looking up at the blue sky.  
“Can't believe how quiet it is up here” Louis said turning to face Harry, resting on his elbow, his other hand reached to link with Harry's, resting their intertwined hands on Harry's stomach.. “Don't think I've ever felt this alone with you”  
Harry looked up at Louis.  
“I know, it's not a public spot. That's why I chose it” Harry said with a cheeky grin.  
“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” Louis asked edging his face closer. He glanced down at his lips, wanting to kiss them so badly.  
“I think you know” Harry said, barely above a whisper but when Louis was this close to him it was so hard for him to breathe or think properly. His eyes flickered shut as Louis came closer to him.  
Louis pressed his lips to Harry, inhaling at the contact of it. Every time he kissed Harry it always felt new and brilliant. They fit together so well, their lips moved together so perfectly in sync. Their hands were everywhere. Harry felt Louis hands in his hair, on his back, on his stomach and on his ass as Louis pressed his body to Harry in the need to feel close to him. Louis trailed his lips across Harry's jaw, down his neck, feeling the vibrations of Harry's moan when he nibbled on his throat.  
Their legs were tangled and one of Harry's hands was on Louis back trying to pull him closer with the other was in his hair, gripping it for dear life.  
A bark of a dog made them both jump apart, after realising it wasn't near them they both let out a breath and laughed.  
“Oh shit” Louis said breathing deeply, he reached down and adjusted his dick.  
“Yeah” Harry agreed laughing, his hair had mostly fallen out of his bun so he took the bobble out and let it fall to his shoulders.  
Voices suddenly became louder and louder and its safe to say they both shit themselves, looking at each other with shock they both leapt to their feet and ran for the cover of a bush. They fell behind it, out of breath.  
“I can't do it” Harry said half laughing, half out of breatht  
“Do what?” Louis asked, curling his legs to him to make himself as small as possible  
“I'm... too...long” Harry laughed struggling to hide his long shape behind this bush which seemed big at the time but was now shrinking in size.  
Louis took one look at Harry trying to fold himself into a position where one of his long limbs wouldn't be seen and burst out laughing, covering his mouth.  
“It's not funny” Harry laughed “Shh”  
Harry finally folded his legs up to his chest and hugged them, trying to shrink himself. Louis meanwhile was laughing so hard his eyes were scrunched and tears were rolling down his face.  
“You're so small” Harry said, watching Louis being so unashamedly happy.  
“Your....” Louis said trying to talk “Your foot”  
“Oh shit” Harry swore, laughing. It was Harry to laugh uncontrollably this time, his face scrunching as he tried to move his foot out of view. The people were just a few feet away and the need to laugh out loud was physically hurting him.  
Once the voices had passed by, Harry let out a huge yelp of a laugh which caused Louis to jump out of his skin, causing more laughter from them both.  
In the silence at the top of the world all that could be heard was the laughter and happiness from two in love.  
“Oh my god” Louis said, lying back holding his stomach “I haven't laughed like that in ages”  
“Me either” Harry agreed.  
“You're so fucking lanky” Louis laughed sitting up to face Harry who was already watching him  
“And you're so fucking small” Harry said with a smirk causing Louis' stomach to flutter. Louis looked away from Harry's gaze, knowing he was blushing and wanted to hide his embarrassment.  
“Come on, lets get back to the blanket, unless someone has nicked it” Harry said standing up and offering his hand to Louis.  
Louis took it and together they walked hand in hand to their place above the city and there they lay, tangled in each other until the sun set and the stars filled the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
